


It's the Little Things

by Draycevixen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered 12 days of ficlets to my friends. </p><p>Birggitt requested: <i>Sherlock has to work at seducing John.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birggitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birggitt/gifts).



Finally flat on his back and panting from exertion, Sherlock struggled for words. "Thought you said... you'd never... want me."

John grunted in response and burrowed down under the blankets, already half-asleep. 

"John!" He shoved John's shoulder to get his attention. 

"whatsamatter?"

Breathing more evenly now, he rolled onto his side to face John. "You said you were immune to my charms. That you had absolutely no interest in my, and I quote, 'catlike eyes and perky arse.'"

"Too right, mate, I've seen better." John mumbled something after that which sounded a little too much like 'had better' for Sherlock's taste. 

 

He didn't consider himself a vain person. His evaluation of his own sexual attractiveness was based on rational observation of the response he garnered from both sexes. He turned heads, no question about it, he simply hadn't cared, sex such a complete waste of his time. Well, until John had become his Boswell. 

His first logical deduction upon analysing the strange physical symptoms he'd suddenly started experiencing – sweating, palpitations and shortness of breath – taken in conjunction with his family's medical history was that he was having a heart attack. It had been Mycroft, of all people, who'd had to explain what his symptoms actually meant, that he desired John. Mycroft had actually had the unmitigated gall to say he was 'in love with John' but that was really too ridiculous to contemplate. 

He'd consulted authoritative reference works – Swami's 'The Psychology of Physical Attraction' and the December issue of 'Cosmopolitan' – and been executing increasingly elaborate seduction plans for weeks, without success. He’d taken to playing John’s favourite violin pieces whilst ensuring his profile was illuminated to best effect by performing them in front of the window. His already exceptional level of personal grooming had become immaculate, he'd even taken to wearing John's favourite aftershave, and he’d made enough dramatic sweeps of his great coat on rooftops while pursuing the game afoot that he’d even embarrassed himself which had been a completely new experience for him.

John had merely smiled at him at him at best, laughed at him at worst and gone on about his business. What had been so different about tonight? What had finally made John drag him off to bed? 

 

"So, what changed?" He _had_ to know. 

"You put me first for once."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You'd done the washing up and picked up some milk for my tea tomorrow."


End file.
